To gain secure access to applications, networks, and the like, a user may often be prompted to enter a username and a password or other authentication information in a login process. In some situations, a user may be required to repeatedly login to an application or network multiple times such as might be the case after the occurrence of one or more inactivity timeouts in a computer system, etc. However, being required to enter a user password and other authentication information repeatedly when the computer is in a secure environment can be tedious and bothersome to users.